Searching for Love
by Dark-Heart Alchemist
Summary: [KeixKairi] After a strange and mystifying dream one young servant of the mayor of a small island town aspires for love with the mayor's daughter. But many complication arise will his love for her truly conquer all? [Rated T to be safe]


**Chapter one: The Dream and the Promise **

* * *

Kairi rushed forward across the beach with her sandals tripping her a few times. The last few feet between us was easily surpassed as she tripped and fell into my arms. She just looked into my eyes before curling her fist into and striking me with the bottom of her fist, she struck me three times before a tear dropped from my eye. She smiled at the sight of my remorse and wrapped her arms around me tightly, she kissed my cheek and leveled out with me.

"I missed you" She smiled and buried her head in my chest.

"I have to tell you something, I know you are with Sora but if I don't say it now I might regret it for the rest of my life" I choked a bit before I managed to say what I had waited a long time to say "I-I...I love you Kairi"

Her violet hair swayed as the sea breeze gave flavor to the stale air, she looked at me confused before stepping back and tightening her tie. "I'm with Sora now Kei," She closed her eyes and sadness crouched across her usually beautiful face. I placed my arms around her and held her close to me "I know but I had to tell you" She opened her eyes and just looked up at me, I brushed my bangs from my azure eyes and looked out at the endless sea

"I remember when we dreamed of going to new worlds. I had to find out about the raft when I went out to check out the black ball above the island, did you really plan on going without me?" I smiled and tightened the belt the held my silver blade, she glanced over the blade and fear overwhelmed her. She stepped backwards but tripped over a log. As she fell backwards I bolted to her side and I caught her, it wasn't the most noble deed in the world but it would suffice for now.

"Of course not, if I left you behind I would have been stranded with mister happy and mister goth" She smiled as I tried to kiss her but it was a quickly spoiled moment.

I looked over to see a pair of clown sized shoes rushing through the sand, I knew who it was but wanted to ignore the urge to kill him with all my might "Kairi...are you ok?" She blushed as she realised how things appeared with her in my arms, she stood up and straightened her clothes, she bowed to me and turned to the simple minded Sora

"Hey Kei long time no see. What's happened with you after the storm? We thought you disappeared with everyone else" I wanted to yell out at Sora and proclaim not only how stupid he was but how badly my anger raged when I saw him, but instead I just faked a smile and bowed to him

"Ya I did, I wondered what the heck was going on when I saw the black ball" Sora smiled and took the Popsicle stick from his mouth to press a kiss gently on Kairi's lips. I lashed out with my mind and Sora fell to his knees, I could tell that my magic was working when blood began to trickle from his ears. I saw Kairi look at the malice in my eyes. She looked at Sora then to me, I felt the presence of 6 people, all of which seemed to be watching me from hidden vantage points. The girl rushed up and looked as if she was screaming, strangely no words escaped her lips, or so I thought, it may have been that I couldn't hear them but no sort of luck. In seconds I felt my memories slip through my ears and my body become weakened. I was not able to move my body, I tried to flail but nothing. Then I worried 'If it is a delayed reaction-' it was to late to finish the thought. I was forced by an enigmatic presence to draw my blade. I took the sword and stabbed it into the girl's stomach, and then a voice laughed loudly before speaking like he was my maker

"You are weak, you will make a good pawn in our plans" I saw the island around change color and warped strangely. I wondered what was happening before something hit my head.

And then I woke up with a coconut next to me, I looked up and sighed a sigh of relief that it was a dream. I stood up and yawned with my yes looking around, it was so great to be in the sun of the beach. Luckily for me Riku and Sora were too busy gathering some stuff for their secret little project. I looked at the small alcove under the Star Sapling and smiled, I remembered my first kiss with Kairi there. I barely even got the chance to come to the other side of the island ever since the three began working, I made my way over to the small cement blocks and jumped up quickly. I ducked my head under and sighed, it was so boring now-a-days that Kairi became so attached to Sora and Riku. I'd give anything to be in their little circle, but I guess I'd have to be on the islands more than a year. I was only accepted by the girls on the island and it made me hated even more, 'The daydreamer' I had been called so many times in school it had lost all meaning to me. But I wondered why I was hated, I could hardly contest with Riku in battle and I wasn't all that smart in class, heck I did worst than Sora, and that was saying something, Sora barely even paid attention. I sighed and rested my head back, my back cracked a few times as I laid down staring up at the rock platforms above me

"I wonder when mom and dad are coming back, I can't stand washing the mayor's house"

I was given a job as a servant to the mayor and was allowed to board there as long as I did my job right. yet everyone seemed to envy me even after I told them how lousy I lived, I was lucky enough to even be treated normal by the mayor. He always acted mean to me when Kairi was around but when she was gone I was an imbecile and an idiot. I got 1 meal a day at most, sometimes Kairi would sneak me food and let me stay in her room instead of the attic. She was so nice and caring, it made me think how she was even related to her monster of a father. After a while I realised I was asleep, wow I thought I was still just thinking, I woke up with a young girl with violet hair looking at me, I sighed and the girl laid on top of me like a young kitten, she let out a purring noise and I smiled. My eyes stopped blurring and I saw the young Kairi nuzzle with me, she rested her head on my chest and I kissed her neck gently. She moaned slightly and my eyes widened, I was at a loss of words. Either this was something she did often and I had not realised or this was a first for her, 'Maybe our relatinship has grown' I stopped thinking and moved her bangs from her eyes lovingly

"Hmph I thought I told you not to come here in the day, Kei.""I forgot, I just came over to see if you were here and I fell asleep. Heh I dreamed about you after I fell asleep"

"Yay, heh thank you Kei. So how did you get you of school?"

"The same way you did, through the bathroom window"

She smiled and rubbed her cheek against mine, she pushed her chest up with her arms and looked down on me with a smirk like smile. She rested her head back again and I intertwined one of our hands, her breathing became heavy and my heart beat went faster. And he ice breaker just made things slightly worse, I stroked her hair gently and she began to speak. Every time she started she just shut her mouth with a red color on her face. Was she my girlfriend? I didn't have a damn clue, we never really talked about it, most of our relationship was unspoken or acted out in actions

"Do you love me Kei?"

'HOLY CRAP' I thought as she finished. Was she seriously asking me if I loved her? How should I know I'm only 14. I sighed and kissed her head.

"I love you Kairi"

I could tell she was displeased with the way I said it but I didn't want her to be sad so I prepared to make a promise that I would have breathing down my throat forever, I thought of the answer to my question and smiled. I took a small door mat out of a corner and took out a paopu fruit I kept hidden. I handed it to her and gave her a smile

"I promise you, one day I will marry you. And this is the proof, if we share this we will be a part of each other forever"

And it worked, she blushed and kissed me passionately before taking a piece of the fruit. We both took a bite out of it, and something made me feel strange inside, my lungs filled with hot air and my stomach twisted. She ate her piece of fruit and licked my lips like a cat. I began to feel remorse about this, would I really still love her when he day we could marry came? I was scarred but strangely incredibly happy, I held her close and we just laid there until nightfall enshrouded the island.

* * *

**  
Coming soon chapter 2: The Perfect Storm**

Please read and rate, I need feedback if I'm going to write chapter 2

Dedicated to my girlfriend Stephy aka Kairi n.n 


End file.
